Conventional techniques are present for making a user aware of a job that has not been normally executed so as to support re-execution of the job. However, in some cases, a finally obtained product does not satisfy the user even if the job has been normally executed. The conventional techniques are not capable of making the user aware of such a job that has been normally executed but may fail to obtain a satisfactory product so as to prompt the user to re-execute the job. Thus, improvement is needed. The term “job” herein refers to a unit of processing of receiving certain input data, applying predetermined processing thereto, and outputting the result thereof as output data. If a plurality of jobs are sequentially executed to obtain the final product, the set of the sequentially executed jobs is called a “job set”. The job set is also called a job flow.
In speech recognition systems that perform speech recognition processing using a word dictionary, conventional techniques are known for additionally registering a word not registered in the word dictionary in response to a correction operation of the user to a recognition result. In these conventional techniques, if the word after being corrected by the user is not registered in the word dictionary, the word after being corrected is automatically additionally registered in the word dictionary. Due to this, in some cases, a word is additionally registered that rather adversely affects the speech recognition processing by being registered in the word dictionary. Thus, improvement is needed.